Computer-aided techniques are known to include Computer-Aided Design or CAD, which relates to software solutions for authoring product design. Similarly, CAE is an acronym for Computer-Aided Engineering, e.g. it relates to software solutions for simulating the physical behavior of a future product. CAM stands for Computer-Aided Manufacturing and typically includes software solutions for defining manufacturing processes and operations.
A number of systems and programs are offered on the market for the design of objects (or parts) or assemblies of objects, forming a product, such as the one provided by Dassault Systemes under the trademark CATIA. These CAD systems allow a user to construct and manipulate complex three dimensional (3D) models of objects or assemblies of objects. CAD systems thus provide a representation of modeled objects using edges or lines, in certain cases with faces. Lines or edges may be represented in various manners, e.g. non-uniform rational B-splines (NURBS). These CAD systems manage parts or assemblies of parts as modeled objects, which are mostly specifications of geometry. Specifically, CAD files contain specifications, from which geometry is generated, which in turn allow for a representation to be generated. Geometry and representation may be stored in a single CAD file or multiple ones. CAD systems include graphic tools for representing the modeled objects to the designers; these tools are dedicated to the display of complex objects—the typical size of a file representing an object in a CAD system being in the range of one Megabyte per part, and an assembly may comprise thousands of parts. A CAD system manages models of objects, which are stored in electronic files.
In computer-aided techniques, the graphical user interface (GUI) plays an important role as regards the efficiency of the technique.
Also known are Product Lifecycle Management (PLM) solutions, which refer to a business strategy that helps companies to share product data, apply common processes, and leverage corporate knowledge for the development of products from conception to the end of their life, across the concept of extended enterprise. By including the actors (company departments, business partners, suppliers, Original Equipment Manufacturers (OEM), and customers), PLM may allow this network to operate as a single entity to conceptualize, design, build, and support products and processes.
Some PLM solutions make it for instance possible to design and develop products by creating digital mockups (a 3D graphical model of a product). The digital product may be first defined and simulated using an appropriate application. Then, the lean digital manufacturing processes may be defined and modeled.
The PLM solutions provided by Dassault Systems (under the trademarks CATIA, ENOVIA and DELMIA) provides an Engineering Hub, which organizes product engineering knowledge, a Manufacturing Hub, which manages manufacturing engineering knowledge, and an Enterprise Hub which enables enterprise integrations and connections into both the Engineering and Manufacturing Hubs. All together the system delivers an open object model linking products, processes, resources to enable dynamic, knowledge-based product creation and decision support that drives optimized product definition, manufacturing preparation, production and service.
Such PLM solutions comprise a relational database of products. The database comprises a set of textual data and relations between the data. Data typically include technical data related to the products said data being ordered in a hierarchy of data and are indexed to be searchable. The data are representative of the modeled objects, which are often modeled products and processes.
Product lifecycle information, including product configuration, process knowledge and resources information are typically intended to be edited in a collaborative way.
Amongst other features, modeling in CAD applications often requires defining not only the geometric objects, but also the functional dependences between the said objects. This is usually achieved with the help of constraints. A constraint (e.g. a geometric constraint) is a relation among geometric objects that should be satisfied. For example, one may require that a first object is located at a given distance (offset) from a second object.
More generally, other types of relations may be created or modified, like interference specifications. Interferences specifications generally encompass clash, contact and clearance specifications. In this respect, it is important to avoid a clash (matter interpenetration) in a designed product. More generally, and depending on the situation, it might also be important to check, during a design session that some parts of the products are:                in contact        at a given distance (minimal or range) from another one (also called clearance)        not clashing with each other.        
A known solution to these requirements is to run an interference process once the product is designed. For each couple of parts that are in clash, in contact or that does not satisfies a global clearance value, an interference result is created. An analyst must then study each interference to distinguish expected clashes, contacts or clearances from unexpected ones. In a large product, an interference process is burdensome, time consuming as subjected to abundant errors. Basically, considering a product made of 10,000 parts, the number of interferences varies at least like the number of parts, and possibly like the number of pairs of parts involved (around 50 million here), which illustrates the amount of work required.
Thus, according to the limitations of the known solution discussed above, there is a need for an improved process, allowing to substantially reduce the resource (particularly the time) required for interference process.